


【朝耀】[HP]I Don’t Like Your Boyfriend[番外]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【朝耀】[HP]I Don’t Like Your Boyfriend[番外]

※朝耀only  
※是车

 

亚瑟揽着王耀的腰，一路带着他走进了斯莱特林公共休息室。圣诞晚会的氛围才刚刚火热起来，除了舞会的大礼堂其他地方几乎没什么人，连公共休息室都黑漆漆的，一个人也没有。

 

亚瑟带着他穿过公共休息室，顺着楼梯台阶来到了斯莱特林级长的单人卧室。王耀才走进房间没几步，还在想着要拿魔杖把灯点亮，就被他推倒在了带着丝绸帷幔的四柱床上。亚瑟重重地压在他的身上，嘴唇很快在黑暗中摸索着贴了上来，来势汹汹地拿舌头打开他的牙关，毫不客气地探入他的口中肆意搅弄起来。房间里立刻响起了唇齿间津液搅弄的水声。他还不断舔弄他的唇舌，吮吸他的舌尖。

 

他在看到王耀穿着礼裙的第一眼就想这么做了，一直从入舞会强忍到现在，实在是憋得狠了。

 

亚瑟亲吻到尽兴了，才终于放开他，抽出藏在礼服外套里的魔杖，点亮了从天花板上吊下来的银色灯笼。

 

他接着就在灯光下看到，一贯高傲而冷淡的拉文克劳级长，穿着中式礼裙躺在他的身下。带着银色刺绣的深绿色的床罩衬得他的肌肤白的甚至在微微透光。和刺绣同色的银色礼裙，勾勒出他因为那个深吻微微喘息而起伏的胸脯，还有纤细美好的腰身。又密又长的眼睫下，那双漂亮的眼瞳流转着精灵羽翼的金色光晕。他的嘴唇还因为刚刚那个吻泛着水润的深粉色。

 

亚瑟才刚刚因为深吻而平息了几分的情欲又立刻被眼前的景象点燃。

 

“你今天真的……太漂亮了。”

 

亚瑟忍不住在一起俯下身去亲吻在王耀盘发露出的白皙柔嫩的颈侧。他一边吮吻，在王耀的脖颈上留下浅粉色的吻痕，一边强忍着自己把这条裙子暴力扯开的冲动，动手去一一解开他中式礼裙上的盘扣。一解到侧腰，他立刻迫不及待地撩开，露出王耀白皙光洁的胸脯，和胸口一对粉嫩得仿佛初春花蕾一般的乳头。他将乳头含入口中，在他重重地吮吸了一下的时候，身下的人不自然地颤栗了一下，搭在他肩上的手抓皱了他的礼服。

 

他吮吻，轻咬着这边的乳头，时不时舔弄他浅粉色的乳晕，同时也不冷落另一边，拿手指时轻时重地揉捏着。一对粉嫩的乳头被揉弄得颜色转深，敏感又可怜兮兮地挺立起来。狠狠地玩弄了一番拉文克劳级长的乳头，看着他咬着嘴唇的同时身体因为快感难抑地轻颤着，亚瑟心里满足了点，又凑上去亲吻在他的脸颊上。

 

他一边讨好地细密地亲吻，一边试探着问道：“宝贝，这个圣诞节我是不是能有点什么福利？”

 

圣诞晚会的夜晚，他总是难以避免地想到，去年在他舍身女装之后，王耀从舞会回来好心情地主动了一回，甚至愿意用唇舌套弄他的下体。一想到那天晚上的情形，他真的再穿十次女装都愿意。

 

王耀看着他那双发亮的眼睛就知道他在想什么了。

 

“宝贝……宝贝……”亚瑟一边轻柔地亲吻，一边蹭着他。

 

王耀简直被他缠弄的没办法：“……好吧。”

 

得逞的亚瑟满足地在他嘴唇上重重地亲吻了一下，然后深怕他后悔一般迅速地从他身上起身。

 

亚瑟接着看着王耀在他的腿间跪坐下来，伸手去解他的腰带。他手指仿佛白玉削出来一般玉润晶莹，当他微凉的指尖在解腰带不经意间隔着衬衫划过他的小腹时，亚瑟只觉得自己下腹一紧。

 

他身上的礼裙半敞着挂在身上，亚瑟能看到那片白晃晃的胸脯和那对被他玩弄成深粉色挺立着的乳头。

 

王耀双手握住了他早就硬起来了的性器，慢慢地低下头去。他乌黑而柔软的长发被挽起，低头时更是露出弧度优美的颈线。当他嘴唇触碰在亚瑟性器顶端的时候，亚瑟差点没有因为眼前的景象而直接射出来。他看着总是给人以强烈距离感，平时连话都不多的拉文克劳级长，慢慢地张口水润的嘴唇，先将他的顶端含入了口中，轻轻地吮吸了一下，接着一点一点地把亚瑟因为眼前景象胀得发痛的性器往嘴里含入更多，但是并没有能全部含入口中。

 

王耀的口腔温热而湿润，舌头热热软软地，一下一下地舔在他的性器上。看着一贯冷淡疏离的王耀自愿用唇舌含弄他的性器带来的心理上的快慰，压倒性地胜于此时的生理上的快感。

 

在王耀一边用唇舌吮吸舔弄他的性器，一边用手按摩揉弄着未能含入口中的性器根部，亚瑟没多久就在王耀的一次吮吸下忍不住射在了他的嘴里。他看着王耀虽然皱了皱眉，但是还是在他射出的时候继续吮吸着他的下体，以继续带给他快感，把他射出在他嘴里的东西吞咽了下去。

 

他再一次把王耀压在了自己身下，满足地有一下没一下地亲吻着他的嘴唇和脸颊——王耀的嘴唇还因为刚刚的口交泛红，唇边湿漉漉的。他的手不安分地悄悄地地摸进了他的裙摆里，拉下了他的内裤，探向了他的后穴。他的手指在王耀敏感的穴口按压打转，他能感觉到他的后穴敏感地剧烈地收缩了几下。

 

刚刚已经射过一次的亚瑟不急于再发泄，而是想逗逗自己总是一脸冷淡的伴侣。他挑逗性地拿手指在穴口不断打转，但是就是坏心眼地不肯探进去。

 

王耀拧起眉头，一贯清冷的声线低声道：“你别……”

 

亚瑟眼睛一眨也不眨的看着他，连骗带哄道：“想要吗？想要就说出来……”

 

他看着王耀长长的眼睫毛非常缓慢地眨了一下，然后还是抿着嘴唇转开了脸。

 

亚瑟也不急着逼他，他抓起一旁的魔杖轻轻地动了动，床头的抽屉就开了，飞出来一个小瓶。

 

他这次毫不客气地撩起王耀的礼裙裙摆，裙底下的一双腿又白又直，亚瑟没忍住在他大腿内侧拿手摩挲了几下，然后才把他的一条腿架在了他的肩上，露出粉嫩的后穴。

 

当他侧过头去，嘴唇贴在他的大腿内侧，在那尤其柔嫩的肌肤上吮吻留下浅粉色的痕迹时，他感觉到身下的人敏感地轻颤地了一下。他金色的短发蹭在他光裸的大腿内侧肌肤上，痒痒的。

 

亚瑟拿起小瓶，把润滑剂淋在他的小穴上。润滑剂顺着臀沟一路向下，弄湿了他屁股下的裙摆。亚瑟的手指就着润滑剂探进了他的小穴，一开始先是缓慢地抽插，后面渐渐加快了速度搅弄起来，弄得他小穴里和穴口都被润滑液弄得湿漉漉的。

 

在他的手指在后穴里摸索着戳到了要害点的时候，王耀颤栗了一下，同时下意识地用力收缩了一下后穴，小穴咬紧了他的手指，挤出了一大股润滑液。亚瑟坏心眼地就着他的要害点戳弄了几下，然后曲起手指抠挖起来。

 

王耀颤栗着抓紧了他的肩膀。他咬着嘴唇，冷玉般的脸颊上因为快感渐渐升腾起薄薄的绯红色雾气。

 

就在他的身下快感渐渐堆积的时候，亚瑟把手指抽了出来。粉色的后穴不满地收缩起来，一下一下地挤出一股一股的润滑液。亚瑟的手指揉捏上他的挺立着的乳头，把上面的润滑液都抹在了乳头和乳晕上。

 

他把下体顶在了穴口，一下一下地蹭弄着：“想要吗，宝贝？”他一边亲吻他的脸颊，一边试图哄他说点他想听的。

 

王耀的手臂环上了他的脖颈，在亚瑟在他剧烈收缩的穴口又蹭了好几下，才刻意转开视线避免和亚瑟对视，轻声道：“……我想要。你进来。”

 

这话由一贯冷淡疏离，看起来无欲无求的王耀来说，简直威力无穷。

 

亚瑟的性器立刻狠狠地顶进了他的后穴里。

 

王耀没来得及咬住嘴唇，猝不及防地溢出一声绵长的呻吟。这一声勾的亚瑟心里痒得不行。他舔弄了一下王耀的唇瓣，说道：“别咬着嘴唇了。我喜欢听你的声音。”

 

他的性器顶端重重地朝王耀后穴的敏感点顶去。他看着王耀半张着水润的唇瓣，呻吟出声的时候，忍不住更加用力地在那个点上碾压。

 

他就着他的性器插在王耀体内的姿势，又在两人的交合处淋了一些润滑剂，接着挺腰大开大合地抽插顶弄起来。每一次都狠狠地顶到整根性器都没入他的体内。他还拿手揉捏他柔软白嫩的臀瓣，把臀瓣往两边拉开，好让自己的性器更深地插入里头。王耀忍不住半拧着眉呻吟：“太深了……”

 

王耀的后穴又湿又热，后穴还软软地紧紧地包裹着他的性器。他每一次挺腰，顶开软肉撞进后穴的深处时，都会把里头的润滑液挤出一些。肉体撞击的声音，和后穴里的水声，和王耀低低地呻吟声混杂在一起。

 

他一次一次重重地碾压在王耀后穴的敏感点上，看着王耀因为快感身体轻颤着，同时眼角眉梢都渐渐地染上了红晕。王耀的那双漂亮的鎏金般的眼睛，也慢慢地变得湿润，生理性的泪水沾湿了他长长的眼睫。他一边凑过去轻轻地亲吻他微红的眼睛，吻去他的眼泪，一边更毫不客气地用力地在他的后穴敏感点研磨，给他带来更剧烈的快感。

 

在王耀剧烈地收缩着后穴射出来的时候，亚瑟地跟着在他的后穴里顶着他的敏感点射了出来，一股一股喷打在敏感点上的精液延续了王耀高潮的快感，他半晌才慢慢地眨着长长的眼睫毛，从高潮的放空中中回过神来。

 

后面一次，是亚瑟把王耀压在落地窗边的地毯上，让王耀跪趴着而他从后面顶进他的后穴。让拉文克劳级长摆出这种羞耻的姿势，无疑让坏心眼的斯莱特林级长倍感满足。他甚至用魔杖加亮了银色灯笼的光亮，两人就在落地窗边，不但能透过玻璃看到外面的湖水，还能在玻璃上看到倒映出来的拉文克劳级长那张布满了红晕的脸。

 

当看到湖里游经的鱼在他们的窗前停顿，好奇地拿鱼吻顶碰着玻璃的时候，王耀羞耻地咬紧了后穴，在亚瑟狠狠地抽插中被送上了更为剧烈的高潮。

 

事后，亚瑟揽着王耀躺在收拾干净了的床上。他心满意足地亲吻着他的额角：“今晚留在我这边吧？”

 

以往他们就算靠隐身衣到对方的卧室，也因为级长的职责很难在其他学院过一个完整的晚上。不过今晚可是圣诞舞会，明天就是正式假期。级长不必早起维护学院纪律，再带领学生去大礼堂用早餐。

 

“嗯。”王耀靠在他怀里，瞌着眼，长长的眼睫毛低垂着，在他的脸上落下浅浅的阴影，“我累了。”

 

“那睡吧。”亚瑟抓起手边的魔杖，轻轻地挥了挥，从天花板上吊下来的银色灯笼立刻熄灭了。他在他的嘴唇上最后亲吻了一下：“晚安，宝贝。”


End file.
